


He's Gone

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: 50ficlets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's reaction to hearing the news of Owen's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Title: He's Gone  
> Pairing/Characters: Owen/Ianto, Gwen, Jack and Tosh  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Ianto's reaction to hearing the news of Owen's death.  
> Warning: Character Death  
> Notes: Written for 50ficlets for prompt no #48 whimper.  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

When Ianto hears the news he doesn't scream or yell. Instead there's a small whimper like the sound a wounded animal would make. He knows Tosh is talking to him but all he focuses on is that Owen is gone. Someone presses a tissue into his hand and he wipes his eyes. How can Owen be gone? It has to be a mistake because he was just here an hour ago smiling at Ianto and chatting about what they'd have for dinner.

Gwen gives him a cup of tea which he gulps and burns his mouth. Tosh puts her arm around his shoulders. He should go to the hospital but that would make it more real. He wants to stay here and see Owen come strolling through the door with a smart comment or sarky insult. He bites his lip to try holding back his tears but it doesn't work. Jack calls again from the hospital and Ianto hears Gwen say she'll drive him over. He wants to object but it would sound so stupid. The journey passes in a blur and in the months to come he'll only remember parts of this night. Tosh holds his hand when they leave the car. Ianto takes a deep breath, he can do this he has no choice.


End file.
